In such kinds of cable or the like protection and guide devices, link plates in each of which a pair of oppositely spaced link plates were connected by connecting rods are articulately connected to each other in plural numbers by overlapping the link plate ends, and a snap mechanism, which engages the link plate and the connecting rod so that these link plate and connecting rod are not disconnected by torsion or deflection, which is generated during articulate movement has been provided (see for example Patent Reference 1).
This snap mechanism comprises a holder-shaped connecting rod inserting portion protruded inside the link plate and engagement pawls formed on both sides of the ends of the connecting rod. In the snap mechanism after the engagement pawl is pushed into the connecting rod inserting portion to once widen an opening of the connecting rod inserting portion forcibly or to deform the connecting pawl inwardly or these deformations are simultaneously caused to engage a hook formed at the opening to the engagement pawl, the connecting rod is connected to the link plate while holding an end of the connecting rod with the connecting rod inserting portion, so that a pair of spaced link plates are prevented from being excessively spaced away from each other in their width direction and the mutual connection between the link plates are prevented from being disconnected from each other. Thus, the bending movement is smoothly performed.
Patent Reference 1: Specification of Japanese Patent No. 2,589,014 (on page 4, FIG. 2).